5 Days
by SmoshLuuh
Summary: 5 days. 5 days passed since he was gone for good. Their relationship started with hope, and she didn't even know what they were, what they meant to each other, but she felt like her levels of hope now where slim to none.


_Hey guys, so, I had this idea a few time ago, but I was kind of busy this week and didn't have time to write this earlier. But anyway, this is a post 3.08 drabble, my take on the reunion of Daryl and Carol. What do you all think? I'm open for constructive critics :)_

**The Walking Dead isn't mine, so as its characters ****(though I wish they were)****.**

* * *

5 days. 5 days passed since he was gone for good. She still remembers the day when Rick and the group came back to the prison, bringing Maggie and Glenn back. She wanted to be happy for them, she really did, but it was hard, considering they lost Daryl in the middle of the chaos in Woodbury. Rick tried to reassure her many times, even went out to look for the hunter twice, but there simply were no signs of him. Anywhere. From one day to another, her hopes of him coming back to them, to her, where fading away, and so did the petals of the Cherokee Rose that lay on her empty grave. Their relationship started with hope, and she didn't even know what they were, what they meant to each other, but she felt like her levels of hope now where slim to none.

The past few days were uneventful. Nothing happened since Tyreese and his little group moved to D block with Axel. Rick and Tyreese got along pretty well but she was starting to feel like their leader was having trouble making some decisions without his second man in command. Even little Judith missed him. But maybe it was better this way. Who knows, right? Not having to shoot his rooting brains. To look at his decaying skin, leaving him wondering around… Who was she joking? She wanted to find him. Dead or alive. He would do the same for her, he **DID** the same for her. But it was hard to convince Rick that he might still be out there, trapped in Woodbury or wandering around in the woods. Hell, it was hard to convince herself of it. She'd felt this way before. And she'd been so disappointed. God had let her down, took her baby girl away and left her alone. She then learnt to fight for herself. No hopes included. Surviving meant working. The prayers would have to wait. So why did she have this thoughts? Why did she still had the littlest bit of hope deep down in her heart? Why was Carol Peletier being so foolish?

She looked at the fence, and killed a few walkers with someone's gun, since Daryl took hers. She watched as they groaned and fought against the metal. She watched them fall. And it all still didn't matter to her. It was pointless after all. One or two less walkers on Earth. What a difference it would make. But people... people were different. He was different. He mattered to everyone, was a respectful member of the group. And now he's probably just another hungry and rotten fucker.

One more walker fell. And another followed. She was getting angry. Angry at herself for believing and not believing at the same time. Angry at Rick, Michonne, for not fighting for him. Angry at the damn walkers that tried so desperately to cross the gates and eat her. Angry at Daryl, for risking himself for the group. But being angry only made her feel worse about herself. Suddenly, she felt someone approaching her from behind. Turning around she saw Axel, walking slowly to her. Oh, she forgot. She was angry at him too.

"Want any help?" he pronounced, his southern accent filling the air. Carol just shook her head no and turned to the gate again. "Looks like there's movement in that tree line." he said, pointing to the area. She focused on it and she noticed the movement as well. It got harsh, big crashes of leaves following. Then, with a thud another walker fell, an arrow stuck in its head. Daryl got out of the bush, dragging a barely conscious Merle behind him. Carol couldn't believe her eyes.

"Go find Rick quickly and get the keys! Now, Axel!" she screamed, running for the gate. Once there, she was able to look at him, really look at him. He was alive. **Alive!** She closed her watery eyes, thanking whatever hope she still had inside her. When she opened them he was still there, watching her with a small smile playing on his lips. She got closer, passing her arm between the metal spaces and reached for his cheek, stroking it slightly. This time, surprisingly, he didn't flinch.  
"You're late." she said, looking deeply at his blue eyes. "Ain't nobody's got time for punctuality these days, woman. B'sides, I'm not british." he responded and she chuckled. Same old Daryl. "And I _missed_ **you**" Carol then felt her cheeks light up, her heart pounding in her chest. "I missed you too. Thought I lost you." "Nop. You're not gettin' rid of me yet. Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon, remember?" the hunter said and looked slightly at Merle, who had passed out and adjusted his grip on him. She was preparing herself to answer when they heard Rick and the others running and shouting in their way to the gate. She removed her hand from his face, and let Rick open the metal barrier. As Daryl stepped inside, she let herself smile broadly. He was home. Safe and sound. After 5 days.


End file.
